Doing the Impossible
by Para-Cord
Summary: One-Shot. Poem. Freedom's Progress. What else is there to know?


**Here I am again finally! I originally didn't plan on making this story, buuuuut I decided it would be for the best.**

**I might do another story, but I want you to know I'm 50% on maybe and 50% on no, so it just depends on how well this story goes! **

**Enjoy it people! I spent so much more time on this one, and it's a lot longer! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Doing the Impossible<span>

I opened my eyes and got out of bed.  
>"I can't believe I'm alive again I thought I was dead.<p>

How Cerberus did it, I'll never know,  
>but I'll put up with their crap if I run the show."<p>

As I thought, I stretched my back and felt the burning  
>of my muscles working, twisting, and turning.<p>

Feeling the pain of two years gone,  
>and waking up like nothing's wrong.<p>

I finally calmed myself, and saw in a glance,  
><em>that I'm back now. I've got another chance.<em>

To tell her how I feel, straight from my heart,  
>as I laugh in my head, "Not even death could keep us apart."<p>

I headed to the bathroom to rinse my face,  
>then I grabbed my armor and put it in place.<p>

"I guess I better go and grab a gun."  
><em>Cause we're going on a mission. Ooh what fun. <em>

I headed to the armory, and looked around,  
>not a crew member in sight. No whisper or sound.<p>

So I grabbed a pistol and clipped it to my back,  
>and then looked for a rifle for a different kind of attack.<p>

Once I found one I checked it's weight,  
>"This one's kind of heavy, but its firing system's great!"<p>

I loaded it, cocked it, and got it ready for a shot,  
>grabbed some extra thermal clips for when the old one got hot.<p>

Next I heard the hiss of decompressurized air,  
>and saw Miranda looking at me with her icy glare.<p>

"Excuse me Commander, but what are you in here?"  
>"I needed some extra weapons to add to my gear."<p>

"If that's about it, I suggest we head out."  
><em>What the hell was that mean stare about?<em>

"Of course Miranda, lead the way."  
>"Follow me to the shuttle in the cargo bay."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just a couple more minutes John, the ride's almost done,<br>_but no one had said anything since the ride had begun.

_Cause I don't trust them, and they don't trust me,  
><em>_I need people I know, like the crew of the Normandy._

We'd go on some missions that meant our ending,  
>but that didn't stop the fun, and the jokes from sending.<p>

Soon my thoughts stopped and I was put in demand,  
>as Miranda said, "The Illusive man has put us under your command."<p>

"Are you sure listening to my orders would be for the best?"  
>"We didn't bring you back to take a second guess.<p>

The Illusive man put you in charge, you can't change his mind."  
>"Do you think there will be any new information we'll find?"<p>

"Scratch that. At the other attacks, did you find anything new?"  
>"Nothing. No bodies, no signs, not even genetic material to give us a clue."<p>

"They just disappeared Commander. That's all we know.  
>We've got no one to go after," Jacob said slow.<p>

"At other colonies, investigators, scavengers, and looters got their first.  
>We're hoping to be the only ones to see this threat at their worst."<p>

"Thanks Jacob, but our priority is to see if anything could survive,  
>like data, omni-tools, or people that are still alive."<p>

"It's unlikely. All other colonies were deserted," Miranda said with a frown.  
>as Jacob responded,"It'd be nice to find something other than another ghost town."<p>

* * *

><p>In just a few minutes our shuttle had landed,<br>to find another colony deserted and stranded.

I stepped out of the shuttle, and felt the cool air rush by my face,  
>but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place.<p>

"What's this? A thermal clip? And it's still warm.  
>Someone's here. Possibly another life form."<p>

So we walked in a house I thought could be a winner,  
>but my hope ended when Jacob said," It's like everyone got up in the middle of dinner."<p>

So we stepped on out to a field of no change.  
>"No bodies, no damage, no signs of battle. Strange."<p>

We walked downhill to a large sliding door,  
>and found something we'd been looking for.<p>

Mechs on the other side seeking a threat out.  
>"Someone had to set those. We can see what all this is about."<p>

"On the other colonies, security was disabled.  
>Someone had to activate these to make them enabled."<p>

"Good to know, now Jacob pull that mech to the ground,  
>and Miranda overload!"<br>"Enemy down!

Kill that last mech before it takes out our shields," Miranda had yelled.  
><em>She's getting pissed off, and I can tell.<em>

* * *

><p>We searched and searched for a survivor or two,<br>but just found snow, emptiness, and nothing new.

We shot some more mechs and opened a door,  
>and this time I know, we found something more.<p>

My heart had stopped and I knew it for sure,  
>when we found some quarians and I thought I saw her.<p>

"Stop right there Cerberus! We know what you can do!"  
>"Prazza, you said you'd let me handle this! Wait…Shepard? Is that you?"<p>

_Holy crap it's Tali! I guess I did get some luck after how hard I tried.  
><em>"Prazza, weapons down! Shepard? I thought you had died?"

"Cerberus brought me back with advanced tech and lots of money."  
><em>And even after two years, I still love you so much honey.<em>

"How can I know it's you? Maybe they made a clone before your death."  
>"Did I help you finish your pilgrimage with that data on geth?"<p>

I opened my arms, and she ran in for a hug.  
>I tightened my embrace, and pulled her close and snug.<p>

_I've waited two years. Nothing will make this moment pass.  
><em>"I hope you pardon us Cerberus for not taking your word."  
><em>Except that Prazza ass. <em>

Tali slowly let up, and she began to say,  
>"This is my old Commander. We could trust him any day."<p>

"It doesn't explain why he showed up at this colony at night."  
>"Whatever Prazza. Weapons down. We don't need another fight.<p>

One of our people came here on pilgrimage Shepard. I hope you can understand,  
>that we need to find him."<br>_I love you Tali. Of course I can. _

"You're a friend Tali. I'll trust you with whatever you say.  
>As long as I stay your Commander."<br>"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But why did that quarian pick here as his choice?"  
>"Veetor was always nervous in crowds, and didn't like large groups or noise.<p>

He programmed these mechs to attack at any movement or sound.  
>He's in a security terminal on the far side of town.<p>

We need to work together so we can both get what we want."  
>"What? Now we're working with Cerbeus on a quarian hunt?"<p>

"You're working for me. Any problems you can wait on the ship," she said in a snap.  
><em>She's grown up so much. So strong, so beautiful, and she doesn't take any crap.<em>

"We'll head out now Shepard. I hope you can find what you're looking for."  
>"Thanks Tali, but promise me you'll stay safe no matter what the circumstances are for."<p>

* * *

><p>I stepped outside with my Cerberus squad,<br>and I looked both ways for an approving nod.

We pushed on forward and blew up some mechs,  
>and blew them into scrap and heaping wrecks.<p>

My rifle hummed like a choir that sang,  
>and it wasn't long before my com-link rang.<p>

"Shepard! Prazza betrayed me!"  
><em>How could they dare?<br>_"Are you alright? Are you hurt," I asked with genuine care.

"I'm alright, but they're gonna take Veetor before you can get there!"  
><em>To deal with Prazza, I can tell you her wage isn't fair.<em>

"I hope you can still trust us Tali because I need you to open the door,  
>that's closed between the apartments and the docking bay floor."<p>

"Sure thing Shep, just give me a sec….here!"  
>"Thanks a lot Tali. I knew I could trust my favorite engineer."<p>

* * *

><p>We stepped through the doors to find where to start,<br>and we saw a YMIR tearing Prazza's squad apart.

We got into cover, and got in our fighting stance,  
>when Jacob commented," Those quarians never stood a chance.<p>

They were in wide open space in the center of town."  
>"This is gonna be one tough son of a bitch to take down."<p>

"Miranda, overload that bastard and take out his shields.  
>Jacob, concussion blast that freak all the way into the farming fields."<p>

"Sorry Commander, that didn't do a single thing!"  
>"Let me show you how to make these freaking robots sing."<p>

I jumped out of cover and began to fire,  
>with as much ferocity as a deranged liar.<p>

The mech changed focus and put his attention on me,  
><em>I'm gonna blow this thing to hell, oblivion, and history.<em>

I grabbed my grenade launcher off of my back.  
>and began to scream, charge, and launch my attack.<p>

The mech raised its arm to try and kill this human,  
>but how it could've harmed Tali got me mad and fumin.<p>

Before it knew, its armor was done.  
>I had to muster my energy before I had the real fun.<p>

I bowed my head to calm myself through,  
>before I slowly looked up and my body glowed blue.<p>

I used warps and shockwaves until it was on self-destruct mode,  
>because my power had made the mech self-explode.<p>

I felt as though someone was watching from behind me,  
>I turned around and saw the bright silver eyes of Tali.<p>

I could tell she was scared and didn't know what to think.  
>I felt like a monster, but I kept cool and gave her a wink.<p>

"Shepard! We found Veetor," Miranda had said.  
>We did get here first, but too bad all the other quarians are dead.<p>

* * *

><p>We stepped in the room, and saw a video chain,<br>and a fidgeting quarian that had gone insane.

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms, I know.  
>Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No no no no no."<p>

"Veetor?"  
>"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find.<br>Monsters coming back. Have to hide."

"Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore," I spoke calm and true.  
>But after silence Jacob said, "Commander. I don't think he can here you."<p>

"Have to hide. Storm coming.  
>Mechs will protect. Swarm coming.<p>

No escape. No hope. Can't hide forever." He rambled about as he watched a scene,  
>but I lifted up my omni-tool and passed my hand over, interrupting his video screen.<p>

Veetor looked up, nervous, confused, and worried too.  
>He stood up, turned around, "You're human.<br>Where'd you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us," Miranda had begun.  
>"The…the monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."<p>

"How come they didn't fight back," I asked to try and get something.  
>"You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything."<p>

Veetor pressed play on a video to make his message better.  
>"This looks like security footage. He manually must have pieced it together."<p>

"What the hell is that," Jacob exclaimed.  
>It showed a brown, bug-like creature with a pod. Our criminal was framed.<p>

"My God. I think it's a collector," Miranda let out.  
>"Is that some kind of alien," I tried to figure out.<p>

"They're a species somewhere form behind the Omega 4 rely," Jacob confirmed.  
>"If they're with the reapers it could explain this," Miranda said as Veetor squirmed.<p>

"The collectors are advanced. They could disable an entire settlement in less than a day."  
>Veetor spoke slowly, "Seeker swarms.<br>Seekers will find you, freeze you. Monsters take you away."

"How come they didn't take you?"  
>"Monsters didn't know I was here."<br>"The collectors aren't known for being careless," Jacob said.  
>"Maybe it was designed to seek out humans. Now that's something to fear."<p>

"That would explain something Miranda, considering only humans have had an effect.  
>Now tell me more about these swarms Veetor."<br>"It's how they find you…Seeker clouds. Machines like an insect.

They go everywhere. Find you. When they sting. Freeze you."  
>Miranda inquired, "Sounds like mini-probes. Release an immobilizing toxin is what they do.<p>

"What happened next Veetor," I asked to see what he'd say.  
>"The monsters took them on their ship and left, but they'll be back for me. No one gets away."<p>

"You were very helpful Veetor. Thanks a lot!"  
>"I studied them on my omni-tool. Electromagnetic dark energy more often than not."<p>

"We need to get this to The Illusive Man. Grab the quarian," Miranda quickly spoke.  
>Next thing Tali walked in, "What? Veetor is injured. He needs treatment. Is this a joke?"<p>

"We won't hurt him. We just want to see if there's anything else he knows."  
>"Without him we'll never get the intel we need to defeat our Collector foes."<p>

"Prazza was an idiot, but please let Veetor come with me!"  
>"Ya know you don't have to go. You could come with us Tali."<p>

"I wish I could Shepard, but I've got a mission of my own I can't give up even for you."  
>"I understand Tali. Do what you have to do.<p>

Veetor's traumatized. Tali will give us the omni-tool on the Collector men."  
>"Thank you Shepard. I'm glad you still give the orders. I hope I can see you soon again."<p>

I felt sad and happy as she walked out the door  
>because she was leaving, and because this could be something more.<p>

_I want her by my side the whole time we're at war_.  
><em>If it's to make me happy, or help in battle, it doesn't matter what it's for. <em>

It's just when you know you can do it, and you have no doubt,  
>that you've figured out,<p>

That the impossible can be done.


End file.
